Love Spells
by BloodRosey
Summary: It's Will's birthday, and Nico's throwing a party for him. However, little do either of them know, the other demigods have a little "surprise" planned. Let's just say it involves love magic, oh, and the extreme embarrassment of Will Solace. Solangelo.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Will's birthday, and Nico's throwing a party for him. However, little do either of them know, the other demigods have a little "surprise" planned. Let's just say it involves love magic, oh, and the extreme embarrassment of Will Solace. Solangelo.**

 **Hello! This is my first story here on . I'm so happy to have started writing on this site, as I have been reading these for forever. I decided to write Solangelo first because, you know, OTP! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Will, Nico, or any of the other characters**

Will awoke to daylight shining through the window on him and his boyfriend, who was currently cuddled up next to him. Will decided not to wake him up as he usually did. After all, he didn't want to deal with grumpy Nico on the morning of his birthday. (Not that he didn't think grumpy Nico was totally adorable, but he'd just let him sleep for now.) Will got out of bed, gently lifting Nico's body so that the son of Hades wouldn't be disturbed in his sleep. He walked to the Hades cabin shower.

As warm water trickled down his skin, Will thought about the events to come that day, most of which were not planned. He'd just assumed he'd spend his birthday with his boyfriend and maybe some close friends. Then Will's mind went to Nico in general, and what had happened last night. Intimacy with Nico was simply amazing.

He still remembered those days when they knew so little about each other, and the stages of their early relationship, when Nico had a strong hate for touch. He'd shy away from Will's hugs and embraces and welcoming arms. Will had tried to convince himself not to be hurt from this, seeing it as incredibly selfish after all Nico had been through. However, Nico seemed to notice his emotions, and tried harder to be open to his boyfriend because of it.

It was still a mystery how they had gone from hardly holding hands to this affection they now shared, though Will was very grateful for it. Will loved having Nico's trust. It brought forth a feeling he'd never even thought about gaining a couple years ago. Although Will had been more brazen than Nico in their sex life so far, it was still kind of new to both of them. Each time they slept together, Nico seemed more comfortable. Will had a feeling that Nico might be making him scream _his_ name one of these days, and he looked forward to it with both nervousness and excitement.

Will got out of the shower, dressed, and walked back into the bedroom. Pure love and desire and protectiveness pervaded Will's mind when he saw his boyfriend's pale face, still asleep. He looked like an angel with his long lashes and innocent expression. Will grinned as his thoughts got more evil. He got on the bed and bent down over his boyfriend. Today he would wake the lazy boy up in a new way. Will started kissing his boyfriend's neck, sucking and biting until he got a rise out of Nico. His boyfriend moaned and started wriggling around. Will held him down and continued right before Nico's dark eyes flew wide open.

"W-Will," he stuttered, cheeks immediately turning pink. Will smirked into his neck before continuing a line of sweet kisses all the way up to Nico's mouth. Then he grinned. "Morning, Sunshine."

As Will got off of him, Nico shook off his morning haziness and realized what day it was. His face lit up. "Happy birthday Will!" Nico grinned at the son of Apollo. "Thanks, Neeks," the son of Apollo said happily in response, "Now where's my present?"

"You're like a child," Nico said with a hint of a smile, but he got out of bed and told Will to close his eyes before proceeding to take three badly-wrapped presents and an envelope out of his closet.

Nico watched as Will opened his gifts, laughing at his reactions. Will made a face when Nico explained why he'd gotten him a book on writing poetry.

"So you can create something other than those dumb poems that seem like they were written by six-year-olds that you annoy me with every. Single. Day."

"I'll have you know, my poems are amazing," Will pouted. "Nico is my angel, but his glares are painful."

"My ears! Make it stop!" Nico shouted, dramatically sinking to the ground with his hands on his ears.

"Hey! Aren't you, my loving boyfriend, supposed to encourage and support me?" Will asked jokingly.

"As your loving boyfriend, I have a duty to tell you when you suck at something, Babe," Nico smirked.

Will gave him a "Whatever," and then moved on to the other presents. He thanked Nico for a couple of generous gift cards he found in the envelope, and then moved on to unwrapping a black sweater.

"Um, you know you were shopping for _me_ , right Nico?" Nico blushed when he found himself face to face with Will's raised eyebrow. Will's question was answered with stuttering and rambling. He ended up trying the shirt on, after hearing from his embarrassed boyfriend that he thought he would look good in black. Maybe black wasn't such a bad color after all.

When Will opened the last gift, he pulled out a cute framed photo of him and Nico at the last firework ceremony. Will had an arm wrapped around the son of Hades with a huge grin on his face, and Nico had on a slight smile with cheeks tinted pink. They were sitting on a blanket together on the beach.

"Aw, thanks Sunshine." Nico blushed at the use of the nickname. "This is really sweet."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Will."

For the rest of the morning, Will was supposed to work in the infirmary. Nico went with him, following him around and helping out where he could.

As soon as they walked out of the infirmary doors, Nico grabbed Will's hand and started dragging his boyfriend away from the building.

"Woah!" Will said loudly as his arm was yanked by the son of Hades. "What are you doing, Nico?!"

"We're going to the beach," Nico stated without stopping or turning around.

"Why...?" Will asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," his boyfriend answered.

"But I'm hungry!" Will complained.

"Suffer!" Nico replied.

"Nico!"

The son of Hades didn't respond this time, but Will saw a smile on his lips, so he didn't push it. Nico wouldn't care anyway, he thought, amused. He let himself be pulled along in hungry silence until they reached the sand.

From there, Will could see figures in the distance. As they got closer he recognized them as all of his friends at camp, which included the seven, Lou Ellen and Cecil, and several of his siblings.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted when they saw Will and Nico coming down the beach.

Will smiled brightly, "Thanks!" He turned to his boyfriend. "You too. Did you organize this?"

Nico nodded, and was greeted with a hug from the son of Apollo.

"Thank you, Nico."

An "awww" from some Aphrodite girls in the crowd interrupted them, and they pulled away from each other, both blushing slightly.

"Awww," said Leo Valdez in a mocking voice, "Not to ruin the lovefest or anything, but can we eat already? I'm starving. We've all been standing here waiting for you guys for forever. You're really slow, by the way."

Piper elbowed him, "Leo, be nice! It's Will's birthday."

Will laughed, "It's fine. Let's eat."

Everyone sat around a gigantic table created by several normal ones pushed together. Will took a seat near the middle between Nico and Lou Ellen.

The party was filled with loud voices and laughter as the demigods ate and drank. Will was having a great time, being surrounded by the people he cared most about.

The entire afternoon was pretty awesome. The demigods went swimming at one point, and later sat back at the table for cake. Will opened his small pile of presents while dessert was being served.

By the time the party was ending, the sun already was going down. Percy suggested that they offer one last toast to Will.

Unbeknownst to Nico and Will, this had been planned by everyone…

"To Will!" The cheer from the table rang out. As everyone raised their cups to their lips, Will swore that he saw Lou Ellen muttering a spell under her breath. Her eyes were glued to Nico.

Will turned to his other side, only to witness the son of Hades' head fall back in his chair, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Will's immediately leaned toward Nico, lifting up his head with his hands.

"What the hell just happened?!" he nearly shouted. Will looked around him. No one else looked worried. In fact, most of their faces were slightly smiling. They looked pleased, which unsettled Will.

Lou Ellen spoke up, "Just give it another ten seconds and he'll be up again." Sure enough, a few seconds later, Nico's eyes flew open. His dark irises met Will's blue ones, and suddenly there was a huge grin on his face.

"Nico…?" Will asked tentatively.

"Will..." Nico responded hazily, face still decked with a big goofy smile. Nico's eyes even looked happy, Will noted, and they were staring only at the blond.

Then Nico took his gaze from Will's face and looked down his body, tongue brushing his lips as if to say, "Well this looks delicious." Suddenly Nico's hands flew out and touched Will's chest. He used his boyfriend's shirt to pull himself up, and then did something very un-Nico-like and nipped his ear.

"You're so hot," Nico commented, causing Will to blush.

"Happy birthday Will!" a shout came from the crowd. Laughter rang out among everyone but the couple.

Will's face was red and it was suddenly hard to form sentences. He managed to get out a quiet, "What did you do to Nico?"

"It's a birthday present, Will," Percy responded, barely holding back another fit of laughter. "A love spell."

"A birthday present?" Will asked angrily, "Nico is _so_ going to kill you all when he's back to normal. Speaking of which, when is this shit going to wear off?!"

Piper answered him this time. "Don't worry Will," she said, putting a hand on his arm for reassurance, "it will be gone by tomorrow morning. However, Nico's not going to want you to leave him alone until then. He'll probably follow you if you try to leave him in his cabin. Guess you're going to have to stay there and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." Piper winked at him. There were more giggles from the crowd, and Will was sure he would die of embarrassment at this point.

"Were you all in on this?" Will asked.

"Yes, some more than others. It took forever to get some people to agree," she said, looking pointedly at Hazel and a couple of Will's siblings, "You know we all love you Will. We just wanted you to have… fun on your birthday!" Piper couldn't help but add that last part.

"Okay, that's it." Deciding he'd had enough of everyone here, Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him out of his chair, walking away with as much dignity as he could muster. It didn't help when Nico immediately leaned into him, sighing into Will's body. When Nico's head stayed there Will looked down, curious about what he was doing. _Is he… smelling me?_ Will wondered.

Oh my gods, he couldn't believe this. His friends had gone too far with this one. They had put a love spell on his boyfriend. They had put a _love spell_ on his boyfriend.

Will was annoyed and upset, but he also recognized another emotion. He was nervous. Why shouldn't he be? This was not normal Nico. His boyfriend was a stranger right now, as if someone else was covering up his true identity.

Will wanted to do what Piper said he couldn't, just leave Nico in his cabin. However, he knew he could never do that. He might be scared of Nico's boldness right now, but he had to watch the son of Hades. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he just left Nico, innocent and under the influence of a spell, all alone?

Will sighed. By now, they were getting close to the Hades cabin. Nico was still clinging to him.

"Hey Neeks? You okay?" Will asked.

Nico looked up automatically, "You smell like sunshine, Will." Nico said, before diving his head back down into the blond's shirt.

 _Maybe something good_ will _come out of this,_ Will thought. He'd get to tease Nico about all of this the next morning.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Nico's hands playing with the hem of his shirt, then slowing sliding beneath it. Will shivered but didn't stop the son of Hades. Nico's hands slid slowly upward across his abdomen. Will let out a quiet moan at the feeling that Nico's hands left on his skin. The hands continued to rise until Will decided he'd had enough, gently pulling Nico's arms out of his shirt. He looked back and saw a smirk on Nico's face.

When they got back to the Hades cabin, Will just wanted to go to sleep and get this night over with.

"Will you get in bed, Nico?" he asked, hoping the son of Hades would comply.

"I'll be waiting for you, Will," Nico simply stated, still smirking.

Will got out some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

When he returned, he was surprised to see that Nico had done what he asked and gotten in the bed. However, when he got closer he noticed the shirt and pants thrown messily on the floor. Will decided that he was definitely sleeping on the floor tonight, and went to a cabinet for a blanket and pillow.

While he was setting up his makeshift bed Nico whined, "Will! I'm cold!"  
"Do you want another blanket?" Will asked.

"No. I've heard that body heat works much better," Nico said.  
Will gulped, but walked over to Nico and nervously got into the bed beside him.

Once again, Nico immediately cuddled into Will's side.

"You know Will, sharing body heat works much better if there aren't any clothes separating two people. It might help if you took off your shirt."

Will knew he'd be damned if he stripped off anything near someone under a love spell. But being near Nico right now made him kind of excited for some reason. Maybe it was because of the constant wonder he had as to what it would be like if his boyfriend was more sexually aggressive. He still hesitated for a second, but decided to remove his shirt. After all, he was uncomfortable sleeping in it anyway.

As soon as he laid back down, Nico pounced. He raised himself up and put his arms either side of Will's head so that he was above him, looking down.

Will jumped, but didn't resist as Nico started raining kisses on his neck and then lower. The son of Apollo felt his face grow hotter. Nico's kisses were also a combination of licks and bites. When he got to Will's nipple, he moaned loudly. Nico licked him and gently bit it before continuing lower, down the muscles of Will's chest until he got to the hem on his pants.

"Ni-" Will started.

"I know you like this Will. Listen to yourself. I'm not stopping," Nico said firmly. He unbuttoned Will's jeans and, to Will's surprise, pulled them down with his teeth.

"You love this William." Nico's hand started stroking Will's thigh, and when his lips came down to the hem of his boxers, Will gasped. He knew he needed to stop this.  
"Nico, stop," Will said. Nico was not himself right now. His boyfriend, under the love spell, was still in there. Whether he was mindful of what was happening right now or not, Will thought it entirely possible that he might be extremely uncomfortable when he was told about all of this tomorrow morning. "I love you, Sunshine, but we can't do this right now."

Nico looked up at him, begging with his eyes. As if there was a hunger there that needed to be filled.

"Come here, Neeks, lets just go to bed," Will said, lifting Nico's small body off of him and instead to his side. He turned and put his arms around the son of Hades. Nico looked defiant, but realizing Will was sure of his decision, settled for cuddling as close to his boyfriend as he could get and laying his head against his neck. Together, they drifted off to sleep.

~  
The next morning, Will opened his eyes slowly to find an empty spot next to him. Noticing that Nico was missing, he jumped up worriedly only to look and see the son of Hades sitting with his back to him on the end of the bed.

"Nico?" Will asked.

"Hi, Will." His boyfriend turned around to show Will a bashful face.

"Do you remember it all?" Will guessed.

"Yeah…" Nico muttered. "Hey Will?"  
"Yes?"

"Why…" his face grew redder, "Why did you stop me?"

Will stopped, shocked. That was not what he'd expected. "I didn't want to take advantage of you like that."

Nico shrugged, "I was still me."  
"Yes, but you were high on love potion!" Will argued.

Nico looked down.  
"Look Nico, if you want to do that, all you have to do is work up the courage right now," Will said, face growing pink.

Nico smiled slowly, and then surprised Will once again by jumping onto him.

 **And so the first fanfic is finished! Now I can be proud of myself for finishing for a few hours.**

 **I do plan to write more Solangelo, but I will definitely be changing a couple things about my writing process. My biggest regret about this is not writing an outline, which I plan to start doing for all other stories I write on here. I just think I'd work much better and faster if I knew exactly what was going to happen in the plot. It would give me time to think less about it when writing and more about the details and characters.**

 **A few** **notes for the story:**

 **All the Romans visiting the Greek camp had been staying in the Zeus cabin with Jason since it was unoccupied, which is why Hazel isn't in the Hades cabin**

 **This takes place a few years after the war. Nico and Will's relationship and trust for each other is still growing.**

 **Nico and Will are both 18+ in this**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I'm happy to finally be publishing. One of my main goals on here is to improve my writing, so criticism is welcome, but please don't be super harsh. Again, this is my first story.**

 **XO, Rosey**


End file.
